bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Magistra Noxa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860758 |idalt = |no = 8574 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 35, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |normal_distribute = 24, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 18, 8, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = 35, 38, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 84, 85, 86, 88, 89, 91, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 20, 20, 6, 20, 6, 20, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description =The most enigmatic of the creature candidates competing for the prized position of Emperor Yu's trusted assistant, Dragon's mastery over magic granted her an almost unfair edge over the rest. Yet what awaited her in the earthly realm was not subservience, but indifference—her kin had been reduced to little more than imaginative stories. Noxa strove to recapture the spirit of the times. No, there will be no coercion or threats of tooth and claw; the humans would submit to her willingly, and her kind will be reborn in the ashes of a bygone era. Levitating her effigy in the middle of the room drew surprised looks and whispers, but it was when a snap of her sharp-nailed fingers caused its plush body to be impaled by silver pins that a cry of excitement rippled over the crowd. Exulting in their awe, Noxa addressed them in low, sultry tones—honeyed words that ignited their passions and bade them draw close. The spellbound looks on their faces pleased Noxa; it wouldn't be long before they were all under her thrall. Unbeknown to the dragon, she had unwittingly become an underground club's new favorite patron. Drinks were poured and exchanged—the sealing of a pact to Noxa, but the start of an amicable acquaintanceship to everyone else. With all of her subtle threads in place, Noxa indulged in the adoration of her "cultists". She wove a new tapestry of tales around a metaphorical (to her, a very real) wyrm, one that ruled the night and possessed the ancient powers of the lands. Even humans could attune to it given fervent study. Too proud to admit she had grown fond of her new "cult", Noxa nevertheless felt—for the first time in a thousand years—truly home. |summon =I remind you of someone else...? My, you really enjoy treading on thin ice, don't you? There can only ever be one of me. Don't forget that. |fusion =Don't be silly. These are harmless. There, I told you my little secret. But if you tell anyone, I will make you drink REAL poison. Fufu... |evolution =With the voice of the shadows do I invoke thee! Great and powerful Night! ...Why yes, do keep staring. Revel in my power and glory, mortal. |hp_base = 7117 |atk_base = 2482 |def_base = 2419 |rec_base = 2433 |hp_lord = 10167 |atk_lord = 3546 |def_lord = 3456 |rec_lord = 3476 |hp_anima = 11284 |rec_anima = 3178 |atk_breaker = 3844 |def_breaker = 3158 |def_guardian = 3754 |rec_guardian = 3327 |def_oracle = 3307 |rec_oracle = 3923 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Umbra Draconis |lsdescription = 140% Def, Rec, max HP (Dark), 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, spark damage fills BB gauge, 250% critical damage & 200% spark damage |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC on spark |bb = Blessed Hex |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, restores HP, spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns & 2 turns max HP reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 20% chance to recast, heals 5000-5500 + 20% Rec HP, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 20% HP reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Erisian Ritual |sbbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Dark attack on single foe, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Dark) for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, probable 2 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction & restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Dark types, 150% crit damage, 75% chance of 30% crit and elemental damage vulnerability & heals 5000-6000 + 20% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Maleficium |ubbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns, fills BB gauge for 4 turns & fully restores HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 55% HP, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% crit damage & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Valhalla of the Damned |synergy = Pyre |bondunit = Righteous Sun Cayena |dbbdescription = 44 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Fire, Dark elemental damage, BB gauge, fully restores HP, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates non-elemental shield |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 22 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 22 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 22 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 22 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Sublime Presence |esitem = |esdescription = 30% Atk, Def for first 5 turns and negates all status ailments for all allies, 120% Dark elemental damage, adds probable 30% BB gauge reduction to attack & add to BB (adds Dark shield for 3 turns) |esnote = 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction & activates Dark shield (6000 HP, 6000 Def) |evofrom = 860757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = 1 KO Resistance |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to BB (fills BB gauge) |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 20 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to BB (spark damage restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 400-500 HP on spark |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (22 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to SBB (boosts critical damage (Dark) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 15 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_8_note = 80% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to BB/SBB (3 turns 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction infliction) |omniskill4_9_note = |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc= Add to BB/SBB (probable 2 turns KO resistance negation infliction (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_10_note= 6% chance per enemy (30% max) |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = |omniskill5_6_desc = |omniskill5_6_note = |omniskill5_7_sp = |omniskill5_7_desc = |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = |omniskill5_8_desc = |omniskill5_8_note = |omniskill5_9_sp = |omniskill5_9_desc = |omniskill5_9_note = |omniskill5_10_sp = |omniskill5_10_desc= |omniskill5_10_note= |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}